From Heart To Home
by Sandman Sam
Summary: Sequel to From School To Summer. This is the third part in the series, and senior year for Kurt and Blaine. With everything from Lima seemingly behind him, what else could be left for them to endure before graduation and New York? A decent bit, it turns out.


"You sure you've got enough, kiddo?" Burt asked. "You're only driving halfway across town."

"Haha," Kurt said, pushing the last clear tote in Pamela's trunk with a small huff. "Half of this stuff is for Finn's dorm so he isn't coming to me every day because he forgot something. I'm pretty sure he thinks his shampoo appears by magic and his sheets get washed by fairies."

Burt snorted at that, knowing it was a slight exaggeration, but his step-son did have an air of someone who hadn't yet fully comprehended self reliance and maintenance. Maybe boarding would be good for him to get a taste of being on his own without being fully so. Plus Kurt would be there to make sure it didn't go too south.

"Don't worry about working the shop this weekend," he said, helping pull the trunk closed.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I want you both to get a chance to settle into the dorm and unpack and meet with your friends," Burt said. "You've worked just about every weekend since before we even opened so I'm not too worried. We can handle it."

Kurt felt a little torn but he knew his dad was right. The new shop had been open for a little over six weeks and so far it seemed to be doing well. Nick's dad found them a nice location that didn't need much TLC to get up and running, and after a new loan from the bank and half the Warblers showing up to help it was all theirs. Burt even gave discounts to Dalton students and alums which was a nice way to sink into the community that supported the private school.

"Okay," Kurt conceded. "But I'll still come by when I can."

"You focus on your gpa and the Warblers, I've got Henry taking your shifts so it won't just be me," Burt said, clapping his shoulder. "We'll see how your schedule looks like once you're in the groove of things. You and Finn too."

"Alright," Kurt said, nodding. "I think that's everything. I told Finn to be ready by one so we could get there and unpack without rushing."

"I think Carole was just packing some more snacks," Burt said, walking with Kurt back towards the house.

It was almost odd to Kurt how quickly this little house became their home. It felt natural now to walk up the stone steps to the porch, the door propped open for the August breeze that was surprisingly nice for the Midwest. The summer had eased them into Westerville kind of perfectly and Lima was feeling more and more like a bad dream. A fever dream, but Kurt knew better. It would always be a sinkhole in Ohio, but it was a sinkhole he didn't have to fear anymore.

Finn was indeed in the kitchen, snacking on some of the small sandwiches Carole was packing in two little coolers for them. Kurt felt a fresh wave of fondness for his step-mom and her fussing over them. She had played it cool in the weeks leading up while Kurt had made list after list and flitted around like a nervous bird trying to make sure they had everything he could think of and then some. But now her mothering nature was bleeding out.

"They've driving ten minutes, Care, not half a state," Burt teased, coming over to touch her sides and kiss her temple. "They'll be fine."

"The cafeteria doesn't open until dinner, I just want to make sure they're all set until then," Carole said, but the nickname and kiss had the desired effect and she relaxed.

"We'll be okay," Kurt assured.

"Yeah," Finn said around a mouthful. "Thanks, mom."

Carole smiled and shook her head but surrendered to the prodding of all three of them, closing up the coolers and passing them to Finn to carry.

"Let us know when you get settled, and if you forget anything just let me know. I'll be up there Monday," Carole said.

"We will," Kurt said, hugging her warmly. "We'll still visit and help out at the shop."

"I know," Carole said, sighing. "It just won't feel the same without you coming home every day."

"It'll be good, you'll get some couples time," Kurt said. "Just put a tie on the door, dorm rules."

Carole laughed and swatted at his shoulder. "Go on, you two. Have fun."

Kurt nodded, hugging Burt as Finn hugged Carole and then they were herded for the Navigator and Dalton Academy. The drive there was already starting to feel familiar, having come a few times for Warbler meetings. Given that it was Wes's last year he wasn't surprised that the other pushed for an earlier time table than strictly necessary. Not all members had been back in town to attend, but he'd been able to meet most of them after the fourth of July party, and now it felt more like a team versus just some people he saw from time to time.

"Perry House is going to be so nice," Kurt said. "Their kitchen is really nice and their lobby has really comfortable couches."

"Yeah..." Finn trailed off, not quite looking at Kurt.

Even out of the corner of his eye he could tell something was off, so at the first red light Kurt glanced at Finn with his patented stare and raised eyebrow.

"What?" Finn asked.

"You tell me," Kurt said, looking away as the light turned and they were moving again.

"So, I uh...I'm not at Perry House," Finn admitted after a pregnant pause.

"Why?" Kurt asked, brow furrowing but he didn't stare this time, staying focused on the road.

"Well, while I was at the summer program, for football you know, some of the guys were talking about how all the sport-heads tend to room at Marshall House, since it's closer to the training field and everything," Finn explained. "And they said it wasn't too late to change rooming, and Sam and I thought it might be good to be around our teammates. You know, like you and the Warblers."

Well, damn. Kurt couldn't really argue with that line of logic. He was right, it was exactly like Perry House and the Warblers. Their brotherhood on and off of the stage. For Finn it was the field now. He understood it well enough, but it still stung a little bit. Reminding him that Finn and Sam had come in on sports scholarships instead of the arts. They weren't in the New Directions anymore. He couldn't expect Finn to do everything he did anymore because glee club wasn't his focus anymore.

"Are you mad?" Finn asked when Kurt didn't say anything.

"No," Kurt said, sighing. "A little disappointed, but it makes sense. It was probably smart."

"And we'll still see each other with classes and meal times," Finn said. "Plus home."

"You really thought about every argument I could have, huh?" Kurt asked, half teasing.

"Rachel helped me," Finn admitted. "She thought you might feel sad."

Kurt made a face at that, but shrugged. "How are you two doing?"

It was Finn's turn to shrug. "Okay, I guess. She's super focused on getting into VA and making some changes, something about power from within I think she said," he said.

"I'm sure she'll have them on their heads in no time," Kurt said. "You're still going to try long distance?"

"Yeah," Finn said, nodding. "I don't really want anyone else, and we'll be back in the same place at some point, so why worry about it, you know?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, even though he wasn't a hundred percent sold on it given how much drama the two of them were prone to having in terms of their relationship. But they always seemed to act as if they were each other's endgame and it would all work out so he didn't push it.

"Promise you're not mad?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I promise," Kurt said. "I'll drop you off at Marshall first since it's first on the road."

Finn nodded, leaning back in his chair. He seemed a lot more relaxed with the truth out in the open. It made Kurt wonder how long Finn knew and was trying to plan the conversation. They got their official packets about two weeks ago with their schedules and room assignments and all the generic information and map. He had put the fob on his key chain with a small proud smile. It was all really real now. It didn't really hit him at once, but more so in small waves with each step.

He used his fob to swipe them in through the front gate, the security guard giving them a quick wave as they pulled through and pointed to the road they would need. Today was technically move in day for the sophomores, but Kurt didn't want to wait for Sunday. He'd rather move in with the crowd and settle in fully before class without feeling rushed. Marshall House didn't look all that different from Perry, the overall design similar with different banners and flower arrangements in the front.

Finn hopped out, leaving one of the coolers and waved to some buddies from the team who came over to help unload his things. Technically they were supposed to focus on the underclassmen, but they could permit a break to help a buddy. Kurt smiled politely when they greeted him, nodding. Finn hesitated at the passenger side, looking to Kurt who rolled his eyes.

"Go unpack, and don't just toss it all under your bed. Actually unpack some," he said.

"Sure," Finn grinned. "See you at dinner."

"Sure," Kurt echoed.

Finn closed the door and grabbed his bags, walking to the house with the others. Kurt sighed, waiting until he was nearly to the door before he pulled away and headed further down the road to the parking lot designated for Perry House. Jeff and Nick were outside, wearing bright red t-shirts that indicated older students on campus to help move ins. Jeff bounced happily at the sight of Kurt's car, coming over as he pulled into a parking spot and stopped.

"Welcome home!" Jeff said dramatically when he stepped out.

"No Finn?" Nick asked, trailing after his boyfriend.

"Nope," Kurt said. "He's at Marshall House."

"Ah," Nick nodded. "Football. Makes sense."

"Yeah, him and Sam shifted over to be closer to the field and everything," Kurt said, waving his hand.

"That's good," Nick said. "That means they get along with the team members and they don't feel like they have to stick too close to feel like they belong."

"I know," Kurt said. "It's just..."

"Don't worry," Nick said, smiling as he clapped Kurt's shoulder. "We know."

"That's why you have us!" Jeff said, making Kurt smile.

"Good, because I packed a lot," Kurt said.

"Can't be worse than Blaine Freshman year," Nick said

"Was it bad?" Kurt asked.

"There's a reason he has a limit on movies he's allowed to bring. I swear it looked like he robbed the last Blockbuster," Nick said, nodding.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that. He understood though, he had seen the depths of Blaine's description after a few visits to his house. There had been shelves in his room, but that was just his favorites. The others were in bookshelves on either side of the television in the living room. The thought of Blaine put a little warmth in his stomach, but like most of the summer he pushed it down and focused instead on getting Jeff and Nick to help unload his car and bring it all inside.

His room was on the second floor, near the end of the hall which suited him just fine. It would hopefully mean more quiet, and had a window that overlooked a prettier part of campus. He got the door for the boys, the room looking less blank than he was expecting, the right side already claimed. His roommate must already be here.

"Matt is a senior too, but this is his first year as a Warbler. I had Economics with him last year though. He's pretty cool, quiet, but he can be funny once you actually get him to talk," Nick said.

"I was half expecting to be roomed with Mike," Kurt admitted.

He jumped as the bathroom door swung open and Mike popped his head in, "Who me?"

"Hey," Jeff greeted. "You in the other room?"

"Yeah, just unpacking. Holden went to get some last minute supplies," Mike said, wandering in. "I heard talking so I figured I'd come say hi."

"Are all of the Warblers moving in today?" Kurt asked.

"Pretty much, if they didn't come yesterday," Jeff said. "Wes usually calls a 'surprise' meeting on Sundays so it's better to already be here than to try and scramble."

"He does it every year," Nick said. "As did the council before him and so will the one after more than likely."

"Noted," Kurt said, setting his suitcase on the empty bed. "Have you met Matt, Mike?"

"Not yet, he wasn't in when I came in this morning," Mike said, shaking his head. "But I've had music playing most of the day so if he came and went I might not have heard him."

Kurt nodded, trying not to pout. It wasn't that he necessarily wanted to room with Mike, but he thought it might be more comfortable than rooming with one of the Warblers he didn't know super well. Now it looked like he was rooming with one that he didn't know at all. Rooming with a stranger was something he had hoped to avoid, seeing as he knew so many faces already. Nick might have vouched for him, but it didn't erase his unease completely. He wanted to cut the awkward getting to know you phase down to as little as possible.

"If he's weird you can always just bunk with me and Nicky and Blaine," Jeff offered, sitting on Kurt's bed with a small bounce.

"I think four boys in one room might be pushing it, Jeff," Kurt snorted,

He also didn't point out loud that that plan would probably entail him and Blaine sharing a small bed. And while they had done it before, that had been before his feelings were in the shape they were in now and if they did that again anytime soon he might embarrass himself. Something he was avoiding with a burning passion at the moment.

"We could make it work," Jeff shrugged, not seeming to share Kurt's distress.

"It'll be fine," Nick said, glancing at Jeff and then Kurt. "You might end up getting along really well with him."

"Plus I'll be right across the bathroom," Mike added.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "You have to let me diva a little."

The three chuckled, Mike nodded in understanding. Their attention was shifted though when the sound of the lock clicking and the door to the room opened. Kurt had to blink twice to realize what he was seeing and even when he did all he could say was,

"Oh."


End file.
